Nighttime Walk
by vAmPiRe-gIrL91
Summary: A boy is jumped by a stranger as he walks the streets at night. Oneshot, please R&R.


It was just turning dark outside. The person walking a boy about 17, with white hair and pale skin. His crimson eyes pierced the dark sky. He was walking down an empty alley way.

"It's not safe for someone as girly as you to be walkin' this way." The pale boy just answered with silence. "Hey, I was talkin' to you whittie_**1**_."

The person talking had finally stepped out from behind a trash bin. In the dim space, you could see a hint of silver in his hand.

"If you think that you can beat me, you pathetic mortal, you better think again." The pale boy's voice was so cold and filled with malice that the offender stepped back in shock. While trying to keep his voice from cracking he said, "And what makes you think that a wimp like you could do anything against m . . . me?"

The answer received was a harsh, cold laugh. "You believe me to be a wimp? Well, why don't we see who the real wimp is mortal."

With that said the offender, threw the knife at the white haired boy. The boy never once turned or moved till the last second. He turned to catch the flying blade with his hand. "If that is all you have mortal, then this will be an easy death."

The boy then walked, walked **_mockingly_** up to the offender and slashed the blade across his chest. It wasn't a very deep cut, but it was enough to tear his shirt. But the boy was nowhere near finished, he liked torturing his victims. He liked to make them beg for death, he liked how they always tried to fight the inevitable. So he started punching the offender. Beating his face in, until it was unrecognizable. The offender tried kicking the pale boy off of him, but to no avail. To say that the offender was scared was an understatement. He had never met someone that looked so weak, but loved to kill. It was just unnatural. The boy then picked up the knife and cut a line from behind one ear to the other, then licked the blade.

"I'm going to cut you slowly, and I am going to enjoy every painful sound that you make." He took the blade of the knife and ran it down the offender's collarbone, getting deeper as the blade traveled farther. The offender refused to cry out.

"If-f y-you let me live, t-then I'll let you walk out of here and I p-promise that no one on this side of town will bug you." He just wanted to get away or stall for time.

The pale boy just laughed at him. "Oh, there will be no one that bugs me. I'll make sure of that. Now, I'm ready for more fun." He took the blade, and cut a deep line from his shoulder to the palm of the offender's hand, showing the bones, tissues, and muscles in each arm. Taking the bloodied arms in both of his hands, he broke each elbow so that the bone broke through the uncut side of his arms. The offender was screaming so loud, that he could have woke the dead from their slumber. The offender started to pray that someone would walk down the alley and save him from the psychotic pale boy. Said boy started to carve random patterns on his victim's chest.

"I just love the slow, torturous way of killing a person. Their death is music to my ears." By now, unless you knew the offender personally you wouldn't be able to know it was him. While screaming from the pain, he asked the pale boy, "What are-re you? Yo-ou're certainly not human."

"Oh, believe me mortal, I am human, but I am also walking death. To kill someone is just a game of fun for me. I personally love to murder mortals that believe they can beat me. But now I'm getting bored, so I'll finish this and be on my way." He cut with suck precision over the offender's heart, that it would put a doctor to shame. He stuck his hand in and pulled out the heart. The pale boy then walked over to the garbage and threw the bloodied heart in. "Now, I will let you die slowly from blood loss mortal. Say hello to the after life for me." The last thing the offender heard before he died was the pale boy's cold, sadistic laugh.

1 It referees to his snow white hair.

**~ciabri**

**Well this was written during Halloween for my Spanish Teacher. She had her class write a one page scary story. My imagination got the best of me and it ended up being four pages on paper instead of one. I used Bakura because it was easier then making up my own character. I just haven't figured out if this Bakura is the evil on or not. This might actually show what the good Bakura became after he lost his Yami. I am in the process of working on the third chapter for The World of Yu-Gi-Oh. Right now, it's at the nineth page making it longer then the first two chapters combined.**


End file.
